TPDoEQ: The Movie Trailer
by Lady Norbert
Summary: What if The Private Diary of Elizabeth Quatermain was made into a movie? Bored and high on caffeine, the author dreams up a trailer for her LXG fanfic.


**TPDoEQ: The Movie Trailer**

A/N: Just for the heck of it, really. I noticed lots of the other LXG authors posting abbreviated versions of their stories as though they were trailers for a new LXG movie. As I've got a recurring fantasy of my story being used as an LXG sequel, I thought, "Why not? This could be amusing." I don't have a specific actress in mind to play Elizabeth; I just described the character as she appears in my head. Interestingly, the hardest part was coming up with a subtitle for the movie. I went through any number of truly awful ideas, the worst one being to call the film _The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen II: Quatermainia._ ::ducks the tomatoes:: I know, I know -- very bad.

* * *

_We see a montage of images of the surviving League members -- Tom, Skinner, Mina, Jekyll, and Nemo -- doing the things they do best._

**Narrator voice-over:** Misfits. Heroes. United by a purpose, unified by friendship.

_Shot of the Quatermain grave in Kenya._

**Tom's voice-over:** I still can't believe he's gone.

_Scene changes to that of a manor house in London._

**Mina's voice-over:** So are you going to tell us why we're here?

_Shot of League members inside the Nemomobile._

**Nemo:** To pay our respects to Allan's daughter.

**Tom:** What daughter?

_Our first view of Elizabeth -- she is standing still, looking out of a window and, on a signal (presumably as someone approaches), turns toward the camera. She is wearing a black crepe Victorian mourning dress. Her brown hair is pinned up and her eyes are grey._

**Nemo's voice-over:** Elizabeth is the last surviving Quatermain.

_The camera pans from the League, standing in a group, through a formal sitting room and stops on Elizabeth at the other end. She is seated in an arch-backed chair, looking politely puzzled._

**Elizabeth:** Forgive me, but _who_ did you say you are?

(LXG logo appears onscreen.)

**Narrator voice-over:** The League is back.

_A handwritten letter is seen in Elizabeth's hands._

**Elizabeth's voice-over:** It's the last letter I ever received from him. He wants me to go to Paris and find some kind of key.

_Shot of Notre Dame Cathedral in Paris. It is mid-afternoon, sunny; birds are flying past the steeples._

**Narrator voice-over:** In the city of lights, darkness...

_Scene of a darkened street near a harbor. The lowing of a tugboat can be heard._

**Narrator voice-over:** ...is calling for blood.

(The LXG theme music begins to play. The logo of "The Vampire" appears.)

_A cluster of bats melts into the form of Mina, standing on the parapets of Notre Dame._

(The logo of "The Beast" appears.)

_Hyde smashes through a doorway in a warehouse, looking fierce._

(The logo of "The Scientist" appears.)

_Nemo is seen at his long table, comparing two documents._

(The logo of "The Spy" appears.)

_Tom leaps off of a railing on the deck of the mostly-submerged Nautilus, plunging toward the ocean._

(The logo of "The Rogue" appears.)

_Two shadowy figures are fighting; both appear to be invisible men with dirt smudges on arms and legs._

(A similar logo to the others appears; this one reads "The Historian.")

_Elizabeth is sitting at a desk facing the camera, writing in her diary; her hair is unbound and she appears to be wearing a dressing-gown. She suddenly glances up, looking startled._

(The LXG logo reappears, with the addition of a silver number 2. The theme music stops.)

**Narrator voice-over:** _The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: Legacy of the Great White Hunter_, rated PG.

_Scene of Skinner and Elizabeth in Elizabeth's room, talking. Skinner takes the diary off her desk._

**Skinner:** What's this? The private diary of Elizabeth Quatermain?

_She gives him a __look__ which is half irritated, half amused. The image cuts to a black screen with silver writing naming the cast, director, writers, etc._

**Narrator voice-over:** Starts Friday.


End file.
